


Gypsy

by Kraketan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel movie - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Dates, F/M, Hurt, Love, Mental Illness, Pain, Rape, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, hydra life, life - Freeform, marvel AU, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraketan/pseuds/Kraketan
Summary: Reader is a tool for hydra, years of being treated as a tool and suddenly shes looked at as a human. What lengths will she go to so she never has to go back? Will she find peace in a lover? Or will it all come crashing down before it can really begin?





	1. Hydras tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction into your life

   Four walls, one door, no windows. Count the seconds go by with the deafening ticking of the clock imbedded into the wall. How long has it been? Hours maybe, days? Who knows anymore. Everyone is trapped here, even the scientists who run the place. Everyone knows that you can’t escape hydra, not once they’ve deemed you valuable in some way. When they have squeezed every last drop of useful from you they throw you away like trash. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. No other sounds penetrate the 7 inches of solid concrete that house you. Wether it was to keep you in or them out is beyond your knowledge. You have spent a lot of your life in this cold damp cell. Being put on ice then thawed out more times than you can count. You were good at what you did though, so at least you still had value. However you doubt they would be able to take you down easy when you stopped complying. Eventually your brain will turn to mush from the constant freezing and thawing, not to mention the complete rewiring of your brain just to be scrubbed clean again and again. That was the part you hated the most, relearning those stupid words. You’ve been conditioned so deeply that no matter what language those words were uttered you would comply. It’s like your mind would shut you out and use you to do terrible things. It wasn’t always like this though, sometimes you can recall the life before. Green hills, the smell of wild flowers, even some faces. A woman that was probably your mother brushing your hair into tight beautiful braids, another girl sitting right next to you that looked like a mirror. Both of you clad in red and gray dresses, completely barefoot. You felt happy though you shared a small tent with three other women, they always loved to put metal bands on your wrists and ankles so when you danced they would make a small sound. Those days are gone now though, forgotten somewhere in the last 100 years of your miserable existence. The first memory you have of being here felt like twenty lifetimes ago. You can still feel the frozen steel cutting into your feet as you walked into a vault hidden far into the Bulgarian mountain range. A deal, that’s what they offered your parents. 1,000lev for one of their 7 children. They promised education, money, a better life, a chance at being more than just a gypsy. The decided you would be the one to go, you would be the one to make money for the family. You would come back and teach them to read and write and even take some siblings to school.

When you arrived at the vault they told you that they would train you into a super spy. That your country would sing of your praises, you would not fail. So young and naive you fell for everything the told you. They did make good on some promises, they educated you to read and write in 7 different languages. They taught you all about history, technology, war. They explained that the country was on the brink of war over a piece of land, how you would learn from this war. You did, you learned far more than you ever thought or wanted to. You learned how to shoot, how to strategize, even how to kill. You don’t remember how old you were when you first took a life. You were young, haven’t even hit puberty. You still had dreams of good things and fantasies about being a dancer. You often wondered what he dreamt of, how old he was, the man that you killed. He was young too, hardly had any hair on his face. He was scared, and clutched a picture of a woman so tight in his fist. You looked into his eyes as he laid there wounded on the battle field, bones of his leg protruding out thanks to the generals horse. One of your teachers got down on a knee and whispered in your ear how he was a bad man who wanted your family to move away into the land where nothing grows. He said you could save them, if you killed him. The man stood up and handed you a large piece of steel, they called it a bayonet. They told you to drive it into the young mans throat, to keep him from hurting your family.They wouldn’t let you go until you did it. They threatened to keep food from you and to take the man to your family. With tears pouring down your cheeks you ran the bayonet into the bump on the mans throat. His eyes widened and he stared directly into yours. He reached towards you but died before his fingers could meet your small hands.

There had been many killings since that day. Maybe even hundreds, you’ve lost count after all these years. You had grown up in this life and believed to be doomed to live it until hydra fell. When that day comes you don’t have any hope of making it out alive. You looked at your feet snuggly fitted into a pair of black combat boots. What a fine pair of shoes, how you would have loved to earn them by money and not blood. Your eyes slowly traveled up your legs to the field gray tactical pants with more pockets and zippers than you ever thought possible, however empty they may be at the moment. You slid your hands across the fabric on your torso, skin tight long sleeved top with the weird thumb holes you enjoyed. Why was everything black all the time you wondered. Your back and bottom were starting to hurt from sitting on the cold ground, and you considered getting up. Until the door creaked open, heavy and daunting it slowly inches open to show a man in a stark white lab coat and a clipboard. Time to rewire for another mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know whet you guys think! Comments and kudos are definitely welcome, and feel free to drop ideas or thoughts to my fan fic email kraketan@gmail.com or tumblr supernaturallyfantastically


	2. New to the area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work at mapping out the security. Bucky goes for a swim

 

 

I stood outside Avengers tower looking at the pool of pure clear water that lapped at the glass edges of its confinement. Tony had the pool built out of plexiglass and designed it so the edge of the pool stuck out beyond that of the concrete. I set my towel down on one of the lounge chairs in the sun so it would be warm when I got out. Glancing around the patio to make sure I was alone I gripped the bottom of my shirt. Thankfully I was alone for a little bit, I loved the team but sometimes it was just so overwhelming. I pulled my shirt up and over my head before folding it and setting it on the same lounge. I looked at my metal arm and frowned hard. Sometimes I can imagine it being a normal arm, not some type of killing machine constantly reminding me of everything I’ve done. I touched the scar tissue softly and winced a bit. Sometimes it still hurts but I’m supposed to be the worlds most dangerous assassin so I ignore it as much as I can. The only thing that really helps is the water and I’m always thankful that Tony has more pools than people. I slowly sunk myself into the warm water and let out the deepest sigh. The way the water caressed my joints and tense muscles put me at ease instantly. I took a breath and slid my way under the waters surface to look at the street below. I watched for a moment as people walked by going on with their daily lives until someone caught my eye. A woman who seemed very small from up here was staring directly at me. I couldn’t see her face because of the distance but I was 100% sure she was staring at me. I floated there looking at her for several moments until my lungs started to ache. Quickly I pushed myself to the surface and gulped down a couple mouthfuls of air before I launched myself back to the bottom of the pool. Unfortunately the woman was gone and yet she didn’t leave my mind. I did a couple laps around until Steve came out to talk to me about my sparing. Apparently some of the partners I’ve had have been complaining that I’m going too hard on them. Steve suggested I spar with him since he would be able to take a hit or two better than a regular person. I agreed but mentally I was screaming at Steve to stop treating me like I’m going to break if he looks at me wrong. I wanted to mention the woman to him but I just know he wouldn’t know how to act. I can tell he is still afraid of letting me leave the tower, and if I mentioned a girl to him I’m sure he would shit a brick in a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city had always been so fascinating to you. The huge buildings, all the people, the art and music all looked like they came from something you would dream of as a child. Over the years you noticed cities growing exponentially and it gave you a swell of hope in your heart that some day you’d make it out of this life alive. Though you knew that was just naive thinking. You shook your head slightly and focused at the task at hand. Currently you were dressed as a civilian in jeans and a tee shirt scoping out the base of the tower. From the looksof the security detail you guessed this would be a longer mission. Either Stark was smart or paranoid and you couldn’t decide which was better. You noticed several balconies jutting out from the building and a few of them had pools. There was one large one that had a complete glass pool that sat comfortably surrounded by concrete keeping it safely above the streets. You squinted your eyes slightly and noticed a figure swimming around in the pool. A slight flash of metal and you knew it was your target. He seemed to be enjoying himself and it made you grin thinking about how he should be enjoying his last few days. He sunk to the bottom and looked directly at you through the glass 50 stories above you. He seemed to be interested in you as you could see him start to falter in his need for air. He pushed the bottom of his feet against the glass and propelled himself up to the surface. You let your grin fall and decided to keep walking this time checking out the cameras across the street from the tower. You felt a slight surge of excitement as you mapped out every ally, camera and window surrounding the tower. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes was going to be the most thrilling target you’ve ever had the pleasure of exterminating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short and I’m sorry guys, however the next couple chapters will be longer and definitely work at the build up between you and dearest Bucky. Please stay tuned and as always kudos and comments (good or bad) are appreciated!!


	3. My mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is the only important thing

 

 

You perched yourself on a ledge next to a gargoyle about 50 feet above the ground. Eyes scanned the tower as the high tech glasses took pictures and notes of cameras and potential weak spots. Squatting down you held onto the concrete ledge looking for a way in. Tonight would be the night, you would make your first attempt on the asset. You wore the same boots and gray tactical pants you did on every mission. However your top was different, layered over your long sleeved shirt was a state of the art thin bullet proof vest. It clung to you almost desperately, they explained it was because the super soldier was famed for using guns. Your hair pulled back into a high pony tail and a black mask with gray accents on your face, you were battle ready.

      Quickly you double checked all of your pockets for your guns, ammo, explosives, and wires. Finding everything where it needed to be you cocked your favorite .45 and slipped it into your thigh holster. You stood up when your glasses registered a weak point, show time. Pulling your glasses off you tossed them over the edge into an ally and readied your grappling gun.A slow deep breath escaped your lips as you aimed and squeezed the trigger. Thankfully the gun was silent and it rocketed a grappling hook towards one of the balconies jutting from the side. Direct hit. You hooked the end of the wire to your belt and pulled on a pair of leather gloves. The evening events playing around your mind quickly. You being tied down to a chair while those fucking words rattled off from your handler. They wanted you in the killing mind set, no room for mistakes. Now here you stood, ready to break into the most guarded place in the world to kill the worlds most dangerous assassin. You looked down and stepped off the ledge, swinging yourself over the cars and people below towards the tower.

 

~~~~~~~~

(Bucky POV)

 

I was in the gun range keeping myself occupied. I had disassembled all of my weapons and was currently blind folded trying to put them back together. Tony has taken most of the team out with him to some party, of course I opted to stay home. Steve stayed with me but for once let me do something without supervision. I was happy to have a few hours to myself even doing something so mundane. The music was playing some heavy rock music loudly echoing off the concrete walls. I was finally feeling better about being here, finally feeling like I was useful again and not just some washed up vet. Things are starting to look up for me, even if they took a while to get to this point.

 

~~~~~

 

You had managed to short circuit the damned AI system before it could alert anyone to your presence. The tower seemed mostly empty as you climbed the stairs to the multilevel penthouse. Once you reached the emergency exit you slowly opened the door and kept a hand on your weapon. You were on high alert for anything that would seem to get the drop on you. The place was mostly dark, a few lights on here and there, the distant sound of music let you know at least someone was home. You silently walked along the walls and checked every room on your way to the music. Peeking into what would be a living area you saw Captain Rodgers asleep on the couch covered in a blanket. Not wanting to take any chances you dropped a powerful sedative into his water bottle. Slowly you crept towards the music once more. It led you to a large metal door that you managed to open just enough for you to slip through. You had your weapon in your hand now, hot. There he was, blindfolded and putting weapons together as if he was trying to regain something from his past days as an assassin. He had a small smile on his face, at least he’s going to die happy. You stalked directly behind him and pointed your gun up at his head. He stood quite a bit taller than you and was donned in muscles larger than you thought at first glance. For some reason he stopped his motions and spoke.

“Friday wake up Steve and ask him if he wants to order a pizza or something” his tone was light hearted.

“She won’t answer you”

He froze all movements and turned his head in your direction. Still completely blindfolded. His smile was long gone and his jaw was clenched.

“They found me a while ago didn’t they?”

“Yes asset”

“You’re going to kill me aren’t you”

“Yes asset”

“I want to see the face of my killer”

You watched as he brought his hands up to his face and pulled off the blindfold. His eyes were still closed and he took in a breath before opening them and looking directly at you. His eyes were dark and cold, he wasn’t going to comply.

 

~~~~~~

 

When I asked Friday to wake up Steve I never thought I would hear a very human voice right behind me. I knew what was going to happen, I had been waiting for it for quite a while. Hydra doesn’t just let people go, they tie up loose ends. I didn’t turn, this female was obviously trained. When I told her I wanted to see the face of my killer she didn’t answer, so i took it as granting a dying man his last wish. She had a strong accent, European of some kind. However, figuring out this mystery was not on my list of things to do. I pulled off my blindfold but kept my eyes closed. With a deep breath I opened them and looked over at the assassin. It surprised me that she was so small, but I didn’t let my surprise show. She had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail and a dark mask on covering her lower face. Her eyes were a bright y/e/c and stared at me with such intensity. Her pupils were wide and her eyes looked tired, I wondered if she was a soldier too. I stood almost a full foot taller than her and could break her in my left hand so maybe she wasn’t amped with serum but she was most definitely strong.

“Show me your face”

“No”

“Please, I want to see the face of the person that kills me”

She looked torn for a moment before bringing up her left hand to the back of her head and unclasping the mask. With thin fingers she pulled it off and stuffed it in one of her many pockets. I had to keep my composure, but she was absolutely breathtaking. Her face looked soft though pale as can be, lips full and a pale pink. I looked directly into her eyes and instantly knew that she was under control of a handler. I turned to face her completely and in doing so I backed against the table, bumping the code button to alert anyone wearing their communicators.

~~~~~~

 

You never took your eyes from the asset, he was far too dangerous. When he asked to see your face you removed your mask against your better judgment. For some reason you listened to him even though he was not your handler. Why? What makes this man so powerful?

“What’s your name?”

You didn’t respond to him. You knew he was trying to delay the inevitable, maybe he was waiting for back up. Without a second thought your finger entwined around the trigger, not breaking eye contact. He brought his hands up to show he was unarmed, as if that would keep you from firing. You squeezed the trigger, however the second that you did it felt like someone drove a semi truck into your side. There was a lot of shouting and a very strong buzzing sound in your head. You knew that it made contact with the concrete, the sticky wetness pouring from your head confirmed that. It seemed that everything was going in slow motion at that point. Blinking you looked up to see what had hit you and the dear Captain was pinning you down. Your eyes moved towards the target to see he was still standing. Confusion made your eyebrows crease and that’s when you noticed, he had brought his vibranium hand to his face the very instant you fired. He was unharmed, you failed your mission. The shouting was growing distant and you looked up at the Captain, he looked angry. With your last amount of energy you grinned up at him defiantly before succumbing to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the third chapter! I know it’s tsking a while but I promise I won’t abandon you!! Comments and kudos are welcome and of course requests are open. I no longer have tumblr but feel free to email me at kraketan@gmail.com with any requests! Thank you all


	4. Ready to comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice has to be made, who will be the first to make it?

 

 

I was panting and my heart pounded against my chest. For the first time since I fell from that train I actually almost died. The girl was unconscious on the ground as Steve climbed off her, part of me thinks he didn’t need to hit her that hard but I’m sure he panicked. He looked at me with a worried look and Im sure he saw my expression. I brought my hand down and looked at the palm to see the small burn mark right in the center. My brow furrowed and I looked over at the girl bleeding on the floor.

“Steve, holy shit”

“That was way too close. Remind me to thank Tony for the thousands of panic buttons around the tower.”

“Hydra sent her” I looked up at Steve “We have to interrogate her”

“Why Buck? She’s just another agent”

“No you don’t understand, she had the look in her eyes. She was under control the same as I used to be”

We both looked back at her and with a groan Steve walked over to her and picked her up before heading towards the med bay. I mentally prepared myself for the superheroes about to burst through the doors thanks to the alarm.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your head was pounding and ears were ringing. You didn’t open your eyes yet, savoring the moments before any type of torture you were sure was to come. A failed mission means one thing, resetting. With a small groan you slowly opened your eyes, a frown etched on your face as you found yourself in a big metal chair bolted to the ground. Looking down you noticed two metal clamps holding your wrists down, two more sat at your biceps. An experimental jerk of your leg you found your ankles were in the same predicament. Your eyes shot up to see three men standing before you, they all had on some tactical gear as if they were expecting a fight of some sort. One of the men was the Captain and you could tell he was pissed. Next to him was the Ironman, his mask down and a quizzical look on his battle worn features. Lastly was the asset, he was staring at you intently as if trying to read your mind. You tilted your head and licked your lips slowly, calculating the room trying to find a way out. You didn’t remember the last couple months due to those wonderful words but you could imagine it wasn’t anything good if a third of the Avengers stood in front of you looking absolutely pissed.

“What’s your name kid?” Tony broke the silence

You let out a chuckle at that. Sure you still looked like a young fresh 23 year old but that was far from the truth.

“I’m not a kid” you spat back at him

“Woman then, whatever you need to be called” he retorted making it obvious he wasn’t in a mood

“Doesn’t matter what my name is. I’m good as dead” you nodded your head towards the asset “so is the asset”

They all exchanged glances before the captain stepped up to you and grabbed your jaw roughly, he got down eye level with you and stared into your eyes. It was slightly intimidating but it was nothing compared to the machine.

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now. Tell me why we should keep you around, why are you important” he growled

You just shrugged at him without flinching or showing an ounce of fear. This inflated gorilla could try and intimidate you as much as he wants but you were an immovable object. A smirk teased at the corners of your lips with how angry he was getting, it was almost amusing. The asset grabbed the Captain by his shoulder and pulled him back whispering something in his ear. The Captain looked down at you then turned and walked out of the room with Ironman following behind him looking curious. Soon it was you and the asset alone, staring at each other. Your fingers twitched in anticipation, the deep need to snap this mans neck for some reason. He pulled up a chair and sat about three feet in front of you and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

“You tried to kill me” he stated “Hydra isn’t going to let you come back until you’ve completed your mission. Now we can do this one of two ways, that’s entirely up to you. Join us and be free of Hydra, or go” his eyes never left yours.

“Asset we both know one or both of us has to die to end this” you spoke Bulgarian at him, knowing those meat heads were listening in.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. We can help you” he seemed desperate

“Why? I have been with Hydra longer than you’ve been alive. Why do you think I would betray them?” Your head tilted, you began twisting your wrist slowly starting to work your way free.

“Hydra isn’t the way the world needs to be. They want to control the masses, we want them to be free” his eyes never left yours. You began to wonder when was the last time he blinked.

“So I go from serving one super organization to the other? What change is there for me?” 

“I know this sounds scary, I know it sounds like a trap. You have information we could use, we have means of making you better” you laughed outwardly at that comment

“I am not scared, I am not weak like you. I do not need to get better” he hummed at that and held up the clear plastic ear piece that had been nestled into your ear for your mission. He held it up to his ear and listened intently for a moment.

“Sandstone” he muttered watching you. Your smile dropped and you straightened in your seat.

“Mountain” his eyes narrowed as a bead of sweat slid down your temple

“Lily” your mouth opened and you started breathing heavily, you looked away from him and closed your eyes.

“Poor” you clenched your jaw hard and shook your head

“Stop. Your plan is to torture me as they will?!” You growled out still not looking at him.

“No, my plan is to show you that those words can have no power over you” he stared at you “I can hear my words and have no reaction anymore. I can remember my past life. I can be used for good. You can too”

“You don’t understand asset, I was the first” you looked back at him with a wall built in your eyes. “You cannot fix me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sighed and stood from my chair, turning on my heel I walked out of the room before losing my composure. Luckily the room she was in was soundproof, I let out the loudest roar from the depths of my chest. Fuck it’s like talking to me when I was under Hydra’s thumb. This woman is strong but I know she is hiding behind a facade, I know she is scared and I know she wants to be free. We all did, in one way or another. I know she can be valuable to the team, hell she got the drop on us on our home turf! I need to prove to her that we can protect her. That I can protect her. I can help her and I can make her a human being again. Tony walked up to me and handed me some sort of device and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

“We will keep her, she has valuable information. This will help us keep control of her until we can trust her. You keep a hold of the remote” he nodded to himself then walked back around the corner to the two way glass to watch the girl. I ran my hand through my hair pushing it out of my face. I guess we made the decision for her. I took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Her hand was halfway out of the first restraint, not really a surprise to be honest. I grabbed her hand and pulled it so it was back in the restraint much to her disapproval. I moved some of her hair out of the way and attached the small chip like device behind her ear then did the same on the other side. I hit a button on the wall and the restraints retracted into the chair. She watched me cautiously as she stood up.

“I made the decision for you. You’re going to stay with us and help us take down Hydra. If you try to hurt any of us or escape you will be stopped. The devices behind your ears will burrow into your skin the more you try to get them off. Only I can take them off, and only I can control them. Understand?” I hated how I sounded but I understood the reasoning behind it. She’s the most dangerous thing I’ve encountered, she got passed all of Tony’s security precautions, she cornered me, she almost killed me. Her eyes got dark and she made a move to lunge towards me, I hit the blue button on the remote and she dropped. No sound came out of her mouth but I heard the electricity bolt through her skull. I pulled my finger off the button and looked down at her, fuck I felt so bad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You glared up at the asset as the current stopped. Slowly you rose to your feet and stared at him with cold eyes, from one captor to another. What kind of sick bastard was controlling your strings of fate? Why did you have to be put through this hell? You would play this game long enough until you could get out. There is no way you would be going back to Hydra, but you’d be damned if you stayed with these monsters too.

“Ready to comply” you answered, your eyes boring into his with fists clenched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man when I said slow burn I sincerely meant it. I promise you things are going to be picking up, some funny things some sad things and some just right in the gut things. Thank you all for reading!!


	6. The girl with no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the team begin to learn more of each other. Bucky comes to a realization

 

 

It had been three months since you integrated into the group, and things have been weird. You started out getting zapped every time you raised your hand. Everyone was incredibly jumpy and on edge around you. Eventually you found out that’s because they tried to research you and couldn’t find anything. They often asked you questions about where you were from but you didn’t bother answering, they wouldn’t understand anyways. None of them could understand the depths of what you had gone through, hell even the asset was treat astronomically better than you. You had tried to seclude yourself from them, tried to disappear within the walls but they wouldn’t have it. It started out with who you learned was Natasha, a Russian trained assassin and a girl named Wanda who was some type of telekinetic. They sat you down once and Wanda did some type of wiggling thing with her fingers while staring directly and deeply into your eyes. After about a minute she screamed bloody murder and fell backwards as blood leaked from her nose and ears. Everyone ran in of course and you earned yourself a nice zap. After Wanda came to she said that your mind held so much darkness behind impenetrable concrete walls. She described a large metal door with heavy locks and inches of concrete surrounding her, she described your cell down to the ticking clock on the wall. She said she felt safe inside the room but when she tried to open the door dark evil things tried to grab her and that’s why she screamed. She said she never felt such fear in her life, and when she was done describing it everyone looked up at you. The asset looked directly into your eyes and you swear you saw pity. You simply shrugged and turned to walk away, perfectly content with trying to hide again. Natasha grabbed your forearm effectively halting your steps. She told you she was sorry for what may have happened in your life and extended an offer of friendship. You didn’t know how to handle that, you’ve never had friends before. A simple nod was all you could muster in response and it seemed to be enough for her. She entwined her arm with yours and walked off away from the prying eyes of the super humans. That night she sat up with you talking to you for hours. She told you of her life before the red room and how she still thought of her family. She told you the basics of everyone in the tower and encouraged you to come out of your shell. This frightened you but you didn’t show it, hell you were a trained assassin for gods sake. That night after she fell asleep you stalked through the tower considering what she said. If anything you would learn of these people for your own safety. You could learn their weaknesses and eventually escape, yeah that sounded like the best course of action. You looked out the window towards the open rooftops, unsurprisingly there was a hydra agent staring right back at you with binoculars. You lowered your gaze before retreating inwards to the tower. The next day you actually went down to the gym and asked Natasha if she would spar with you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I was on the bench lifting weights when I heard her talk, I didn’t hear her come in which was a shock to me. I even hear Natasha walking around and she is as quiet as they come. She asked to spar and Natasha agreed enthusiastically. I set my weights down and watched them get into stances, I was honestly curious to see how she would handle it. Her button was in my pocket as always and I was ready to use it if need be. FRIDAY must’ve alerted the rest of the team because slowly everyone trickled into the gym. Steve stood next to me with his arms crossed glaring at the girl. He didn’t like her, she got the drop on him. I leaned forward and watched intently as they began to circle each other, my heart was pounding in my chest. Natasha was the first to strike going to sweep her legs but the girl was too fast. She jumped at the right moment and landed behind Natasha before landing a blow to the back of her neck. Everyone was tensed up watching them go at it and in no time the girl got Natasha on her knees with her face shoved into the mat and her arms pinned behind her back. The girl had her leg in Natasha’s back with her knee at the base of her skull keeping her face down. Natasha tapped the girls hand and surprisingly the girl let her go. Everyone was silent as Natasha got up and dusted herself off. She turned and grinned widely at the girl and raised her hand in offering a high five. However, the girl didn’t seem to know what she meant and flinched slightly the moment her hand came up as if she was expecting to get hit. I frowned at looked over at Steve who had dropped his guard. He looked at me and his eyes wore the same concern as mine. Natasha explained what she was doing and the girl slowly raised her hand so Natasha could push her palm to it. It dawned on me that I didn’t know anything of what this girl had gone through, and I suddenly became determined to find out. I didn’t get to see her until later that night due to her disappearing soon after her spar session. It was well after 1 when I saw her sitting on the concrete of one of the balconies. She was cross legged and staring off at something, almost as if she was trying to decode something. She was in a pair of green shorts that looked slightly too big for her and a tee shirt that was definitely too big for her, I also noticed her feet were bare. Her hair was down for the first time since she arrived and I was a bit surprised at how long it was. I walked outside and goosebumps pricked my skin, I was surprised she wasn’t shivering. Her eyes flickered up to mine and she watched me as I sat down next to her stretching my legs out in front of me. We sat there in silence for a while, it didn’t feel weighted at all which was nice. I assume she could understand the need for silence after hearing screams constantly. I looked at her and noticed how rigid she was sitting. As if she was ready to jump up at any moment if need be.

“You never told us your name.” I finally broke the silence

“Why do you need to know?” She didn’t even look at me

“I don’t want to keep calling you the girl. Everyone deserves a name”

“Did you have a name when hydra owned you?” Her eyes shot to me

“They called me soldier or asset. It was something” I tilted my head a bit, it was a moment before she spoke

“They called me zero”

“Do you remember your real name?”

“Did you?”

I sat silently for a moment mulling over her words. I didn’t remember my real name until Steve. I didn’t remember who I was, or even how old I was.

“I’ll make you a promise. I’ll do everything I can to try and find out who you used to be.” I looked into her eyes when I said this. She looked back at me but didn’t say anything, she simply nodded. It was that moment I knew this girl, this woman, needed me. It was at this moment I vowed to help her discover herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, kind of short but I promise you it’s moving forward!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading!! This is my first fic in a long time, life got crazy! Please leave comments and/or kudos and please please let me know if there is something you’d like to see changed/added to the story direction! As always requests are open so please feel free to email me at kraketan@gmail.com or message me on tumbler supernaturallyfantastically


End file.
